1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras and in particular to a camera of the type wherein exposure of the film in the camera is prevented when an integral lens cover is positioned in front of the objective lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in a number of 35 mm and other format cameras there is provided an integral lens cover which is normally closed to protect the objective lens from scratches, finger prints, dust, and the like and must be opened before taking a picture. Most cameras having an integral lens cover include some mechanical means for interlocking the lens cover and a manually depressible shutter release button. The interlock prevents the camera shutter from being actuated to take a picture when the lens cover is closed.
Often, to initialize a fresh film load in known cameras having an integral lens cover, that is, to advance the film to position its first frame for exposure, the shutter release button must be manually depressed several times. Each time the shutter release button is depressed, a film winding motor in the camera is actuated to advance the film approximately the width of one frame. Usually, the winding motor must be actuated at least two times to wind a leader portion of the film onto a take-up spool. Then, the winding motor is actuated a third time to position the first frame for exposure.
A feature of known cameras having an integral lens cover is that a fresh film load cannot be initialized unless the lens cover is opened. This is disadvantageous because there may be conditions, e.g., a dusty environment, in which it is desirable to initialize the film with the lens cover closed.